Mr Smarty pants
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Smurf Blossom and Brainy Smurf figure out their relationship, in the most peculiar of ways. Rated M for language and lemons. (Smurf Blossom X Brainy Smurf)


_Author's note: I know, I know! This wasn't the next story that was supposed to come out, but I'm kinda swamped. I have a wedding to go to in a couple of days, and I had a hand injury not to long ago so I only started writing again. For those of you not paying attention my schedule on my profile said gravity falls was next, but this one was done and the rest might leak in to October. Oh well, shit happens! I own nothing, this was a request._

Smurf Blossom wasn't what you would call subtle, always speaking her mind without thinking. So when she met Brainy, she noticed that he was just like her. For someone who claimed to be the smart one, he certainly did a lot of speaking without thinking. And it normally got him in trouble with the other smurfs, and she thought that was funny.

She had decided at one point that she had a crush on Brainy, but instead of keeping it secret like any other person would she told everyone. Especially Brainy, always flirting with him and teasing him. It always made the smurf flustered, and that always made her giggle.

One day Smurf Blossom was talking the ear off a very pregnant Smurfette and Storm, who was contemplating on a way to escape. "So did you guys get pregnant at the same time, or were you guys weeks apart? Was it an orgy? How many times did you cum? What is sex like anyway? Do you think Papa and Willow are doing it? Because I think they're totally doing it!"

Smurfette giggled at Smurf Blossom's enthusiasm, and said quietly while knitting baby clothes. "Well to answer… some of your questions. Me and Stormy got pregnant about five weeks apart, and well sex is different for everybody. For instance, Hefty and I like it a little rougher."

Smurf Blossom nudged Stormy, wiggling her eyebrows. "Here that Stormy, Smurfette's into the rough stuff. What about you?" The other Smurf groaned and turned to her friends. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She asked, and Blossom nodded vigorously.

"Fine! I like the more romantic stuff, foreplay and such. As for actual sex, fast paced and a little bit rough." Smurf Blossom squealed. "Wow, you two are so sure of yourselves. I wonder what I'm into? Maybe I'm super kinky? Maybe I'm super not? Guys do I like feet?"

Just then Brainy walked by snagging her attention, and she waved shouting. "Hi hot stuff!" Brainy blushed deep blue and scurried off, and Blossom sighed dreamily resting her chin on her palms. "One day he's going to have sex with me." Smurfette cringed a little at how awkward that was, Stormy with her head in her hands.

Stormy asked. "Why don't you just make a move already!? Clearly he's too chicken shit to do anything about it!" Smurfette chimed in, defending one of her best friends. "Brainy's not the bravest Smurf, mainly because he thinks too much about things. And when he over thinks, he freaks himself out with the worst case scenario."

Blossom huffed. "Well why is he afraid of me? I'm totally down to clown, why he pass up an opportunity like that? Am I not pretty, are my boobs too small?" Stormy grabbed her shoulder and said. "Blossom until I got pregnant, you've always had the biggest boobs." Smurfette cleared her throat.

"What I suggest is be a little more gentle in your approach, but definitely be the one taking initiative." Blossom smiled and stood up, pointing to the sky. "You're right, by tonight I'll have Brainy's cock in my pussy or I'll be damned!" She shouted, running off leaving a very shocked Stormy and Smurfette.

"Wow!" Was all Stormy could say, and Smurfette chuckled nervously. "Well… you've gotta give her credit for her enthusiasm." She said, kind of afraid of what kind of monster she had unleashed on poor Brainy. "I'm so sorry Brainy."

Brainy was in his house working like always, a certain female smurf on his mind. Now he did in fact like Smurf Blossom, and to engage in carnal activities with her would be amazing. But he just got so flustered, and she was always so open. He worried if he did she'd find out his secret, and then she'd stop liking him.

But of course avoiding her wasn't going to win her over either, and eventually she'd lose interest and chase after someone else. So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, speaking of hard places. Suddenly he heard a loud knock on the door, and he opened it to find the object of his affections and troubles.

Blossom stood more poised than usual, and cleared her throat. "Hello sir Brainington of Smurf, you are quarterly- wait no, cordially! Yes, cordially invited for an evening of fine dining at my place. I would be- um, pleasured? No. Pleased? No. Delighted! Yes, I would be delighted if you'd accept."

Brainy was so confused, but said. "So you wanna have dinner?" And she nodded. "Yeah!" Brainy thought about it, but then decided to hell with the worst case scenario. "Sure Blossom, I'll have dinner with you." She pumped her firsts in the air, shouting. "Awesome sauce, alright I'll see you tonight!"

But before he could close the door she leaned in real close, giving him a peck on the lips and whispered. "And bring your friend here, boop." And she poked his boner and ran off, leaving Brainy very flustered.

Later that night Brainy knocked on the door, and Blossom opened it up revealing her stunning dress. She smiled brightly, and ushered him in. "Come in, come in! I'm so glad you came!" Brainy sat down nervously, and said. "I didn't know we were going to be dressing up, I would have worn something nicer."

Smurf Blossom waved him off, and sat down. "Oh it's no biggie, I've been looking for an excuse to wear this new dress. Besides I like looking at your bare chest, plus if tonight goes right I won't be wearing this dress in a couple of hours." she wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he was hard in seconds.

Blossoms eyes went wide, and she said. "Wow you're hard already? I didn't even do the thing where I press my arms against my boobs to make my cleavage more visible!" Brainy stood up and said. "Okay, I think this isn't going to work!" Walking away, and Smurf Blossom yelled out. "Wait why!? Do you… not like?" Her voice started breaking, tears in her eyes.

Brainy sighed and said. "I like being teased…" Blossom was confused, and asked. "What?" Brainy turned around and walked towards her, shocking Blossom a little. "I get horny from humiliation, I like being talked down to and embarrassed. And that's weird, so I don't think I'm the guy you want."

Blossom's heart was beating super fast, and her eyes were wide. "That is… really hot!" She said, and Brainy froze in confusion. "I don't know why but that is really getting me going right now, out of all the fetishes I thought I was going to have I didn't expect this one." She grabbed the bulge in his pants, and bit her lip as she said seductively. "Sit back down."

She pushed him back into his chair, pressing her arms against her boobs to make her cleavage more visible while resting her hands on his knees. "You're a naughty little boy Brainy, hiding how dirty you are from me." She said kneeling down in front of him, hooking her finger in his waist band.

"I'm going to strip you so you will be as naked as the day you were born." She pulled his pants down, revealing his cock. It wasn't super long, about roughly four and a half smurf inches. But boy was it thick, veins bulging along the shaft from the base to the tip.

His balls taught in it's scrotum, a clear sign of his excitement. She giggled, grabbing her dress and hoisting up her girls. "Oh your little cock is so cute, I can't wait to play with it." She said making Brainy squirm, she placed her tongue just above his balls.

Slowly dragging it up the underside of his shaft in a zigzag motion, gently biting the extra skin near the head.

Brainy shuttered, Smurf Blossom saying. "You taste so good Brainy, do you know how long I've waited to have your cock in my mouth? Ever since Smurfette told me boys were different, I've wanted to rip your clothes off and suck on your dick until you burst in my mouth." She gave his shaft another broad lick, her hand gently fondling his nut sack.

"Do you want me to suck this adorable dick or yours Brainy?" She asked, his eyes were screwed shut as he nodded. "Say it, I wanna hear you beg for it." Brainy whimpered as she firmly gripped his dick, stuttering out. "P-please s-suck my c-cock baby!" Blossom perked up when he called her baby, internally screaming. But she had a job to do, she needed to focus. She grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it down, letting her soft round tits bounce free. Her dark blue nipples erect, as she enveloped his cock with them.

She giggled. "Look it just barely pokes out the top, it's like a cute little groundhog." She began to move her tits up and down, a pleasurable sensation going through both his cock and her boobs. "Before I suck the cum out of your balls, I'm gonna make you fuck my titties!"

Brainy gripped the chair he was in, her breasts slapping against his lap as she titty fucked him. "Oh yes! I want you to paint my tits with your cum!" She said excitedly as Brainy got closer and closer to his climax, her soft boobs gently massaging his shaft. His teeth clenched as he finally came, spraying semen all over her breasts.

She laughed, licking the tip of his still hard dick. "Mmmmh your cum is so tasty, I think it might be my favorite food! I think I want some more!" She then plunged his whole cock in her mouth, the tip just barely hitting the back of her throat.

She smiled around his cock as he moaned, and she began to suck hard. Her lips tightly wrapped around his meat, as she slurped on his pole greedily. Hoping to get a thick mouthful of cum as her reward, her tongue working the shaft as her teeth gently scraped the bell end of his cock.

She bobbed her head up and down, licking and suckling on his dick. His hips starting to move with her heads motions, slamming his pelvis into her face. Loud slobbering sounds rang throughout the room as she sucked him off, basically kissing the base of his cock.

Brainy was getting close to his second climax, his balls contracting in preparation. Then Blossom pushed the cock as deep as she could, gagging a little as it hit the back of her throat. Brainy went over the edge and grit his teeth, his eyes clenched shut as he filled her cheeks with sperm much to Blossom's delight.

She began to gulp down the hot sticky load, still sucking on his sensitive cock to get every last drop out. She let his half erect dick slid out of her sticky mouth, Blossom gasping and breathing heavily as she licked the cum off her lips. "Wow, that was even more than the first time! Good job champ!"

Brainy sat there panting, head swimming with endorphins. Smurf Blossom sat on his lap facing him, his dick pressed against her wet mound. She grabbed his face and gave him a passionate tongue filled kiss, his seed all over her mouth. He tasted a mix of his own cum and her saliva, driving him crazy with how dirty it was.

She broke the kiss to ask. "Do you like the way you taste as much as I do baby?" She began to grind her hips on his, his newly erect cock rubbing against her pussy. She moaned in anticipation, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, my house is going to shake!"

She reached down and moved her panties out of the way, slipping his cock all the way inside taking her virginity. Blossom cried out softly in pain, even though he wasn't very long he was really thick. She stayed still for a bit to get used to his size, but once the pain faded she lifted her blue ass and slammed it down on his lap.

They both moaned loudly as the pleasure overwhelmed them, as she began to bounce on his cock. The chair creaked as pumped his dick into her wet wanting vagina, grabbing his hands to put them on her chest. He started fondling her tits, kissing her hard on the mouth. She moaned into the kiss as the inside of her pussy rubbed his cock, sex juices spilling out of her.

She broke the kiss, looking him in the eye and said. "After you fuck me, do you know what I'm going to do?" Brainy continue to thrust his hips, penetrating her slick blue folds. "What?" He breathed out, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna go sit down with Smurfette and Stormy tomorrow, and I'm going to tell them every single detail about how you fucked me!"

Brainy's pace picked up upon hearing that, he moaned and she grunted. "About how you fucked my tits and came all over them!" He squeezed her breasts harder, making her whine. "I'm gonna- oh sweet Lord! I'm gonna tell them how I sucked your dick! Oh God!" Blossom was starting to near her climax, her hips frantically bouncing on his penis.

"And I'm- Oh fuck! I'mma tell- I'mma t-tell them how you-" she squealed as he continued fucking her harder every time she said something embarrassing, he reached down and slipped his hands into her panties. Close to his peak as well he started to play with her clit with one hand, grabbing her ass with his other.

"How you-" she tried to finish her sentence, but then Brainy slipped a finger inside of her butt. And she moaned loudly, shouting. "How you came inside of meeeeee!" Her pussy squeezing him as she came hard, Brainy unloading his cum inside her. She shuddered at the warm feeling filling her insides, flopping on Brainy.

Her naked chest against his, as she buried her face in his neck. "I love you." Brainy said wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her neck tenderly. She smiled tiredly and whispered back. "I love you too." And Brainy carried her over to the bed and they slept in each other's arms the rest of the night.

"Holy crap did we have an apatite in the morning, we didn't eat any dinner!" Blossom finished her story, sitting in between the two very flustered Smurfette and Stormy. "Well that was certainly… detailed!" Stormy said shifting her legs uncomfortably, both her and Smurfette getting hot and bothered by the tale they were just told.

"Anyway I don't know if I'm pregnant yet, but fingers crossed! Anyway I'm gonna go ask Brainy for some of my favorite food, probably do it somewhere in the woods. Doin it in a public place sounds pretty hot, later girls!" And she stood up and walked away, leaving Smurfette and Stormy sitting in their wet panties.

Smurfette asked quietly. "Are you horny too?" And Smurf Storm replied with. "Damn pregnancy hormones! I'm gonna go find clumsy!" And she stormed off, and Smurfette sood saying. "Yeah I'm going to go get Hefty." And they all walked off to find their respective men to plow into next week.

 _Author's note: Well I hope y'all enjoyed, besides my unfinished September line up I've got some Halloween themed fics for October so look out for those. Have a good one and happy hornyween to all mwahahahahaha!_


End file.
